


ghost of you

by KageyamasTangerine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageyamasTangerine/pseuds/KageyamasTangerine
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have been married for five years. They’ve been together since highschool and knew eachother even longer. Since they were kids really.Honestly there was times where people didn’t expect them to end up together but I guess fate had other plans.What does fate have in store now?More sweet and adorable moments or more painful moments?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Some other ships - Relationship, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	1. you're so lovely

"Good morning.." a tired, raspy voice whispered into yamaguchi's ear and wrapped his arms around him.

" Good morning tsukki, how did you sleep?" yamaguchi chuckled softly at how cuddly tsukishima was in the mornings. It always amazed him how someone so grumpy could be so sweet.

"Stop leaving the bed in the morning! I missed you.." tsukishima huffed as he kissed his husband's neck softly. That's right they were married for five years now, it's crazy how fast the time goes by but no one really was surprised at least not their high school friends, when they announced they were getting married. They've been in love with each other for so many years and since they were childhood friends everyone kind of guessed that they would get together eventually. 

"Sorry sorry but you know I need to make breakfast before work for both of us..I wouldn't want you to go to work on an empty stomach." 

"hmph,,fine do you want me to do anything??" tsukishima asked and let go of yamaguchi before stretching. Yamaguchi asked if he could get the table ready and he nodded before doing just that. There were times people who just met the two were shocked to know they were married, the two personalities didn't fit together but the married couple made it work. They barely had fights and if they did, they would both end up feelings really bad and apologized though tsukishima did have a problem with apologising at first but that didnt last long. 

It only took a couple of minutes for tsukishima to get the table ready and for yamaguchi to finish cooking before they started eating. "Do you like it? I didnt add to much salt did I? I know that you cant eat a lot of it because you're an athlete so I didnt want to put too much stuff that you're not allowed to eat.."

"tadashi, it's fine a little too much salt won't hurt me plus your food is always delicious I wouldn't be able to resist anyways,," tsukishima said and yamaguchi laughed as he shook his head. They might have been different but they sure as hell are cute, they make each other better and they make each other improve.

"Well I mean you are literally salt so I wouldn't be surprised"

"Are you calling me salty?"

"What? Oh no no definitely not. I don't know what you're talking about.." yamaguchi said obviously sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and eat your food before I pour my drink all over you ..." tsukishima rolled his eyes playfully which only made yamaguchi laugh even more. They honestly were inseparable, not even the hardest and most skilled weapon could break what they had. 

"See salty.." 

"What was that?!"

"Nothing nothing" yamaguchi snickered as he ate the food on his plate. Tsukishima gave him the 'that's what I thought' look before also eating his food. 

" Hey tsukki?" The freckled Male looked at his husband. "Yeah??" The blond looked up at yamaguchi as he swallowed his food.

"I love you" 

"I love you too.." the two looked at each other for a moment before yamaguchi burst into a fit of giggles and tsukishima snickered softly. Their talks always ended in calm laughter and them telling they love each other. There was never a dull day with these two , whether it was chaotic or calm they always found a way to tell each other how much they mean to one another. If that wasnt adorable I dont know what was. After a few minutes of talking and eating and washing up the dishes, the two both got ready for work. 

Tsukishima was the first one to get ready, he didnt have to do much since he was an athlete. He grabbed his bag and waited by the door for yamaguchi, he leaned against the wall and looked at his watch. Yamaguchi took a while to get dressed, he was a teacher after all, he had to look presentable even though he did teach little kids, he still wanted to look somewhat decent. Normally it took yamaguchi around 10-15 minutes to get ready but once he did, he grabbed his bag and walked up to tsukishima.

"Ready to go?" Yamaguchi asked

"Ready when you are.." tsukishima smiled and they both walked out the apartment. Tsukishima closed and locked the door behind them before he walked out to the bus stop with yamaguchi.

"I can't believe its already January, I can't believe our six year anniversary is in two months...it's crazy how quickly time goes by.." the freckled male said and looked at tsukishima. Tsukishima gave him a small nod but he also thought it was crazy, he never thought about the concept of time and his life in general but ever since him and yamaguchi got married, he kept track of every day, of every week, of every month, of every year. It was quite funny honestly. 

The blonde noticed the bus and looked at yamaguchi "alright, tadashi your bus is here, stay safe okay? I'll see you when I get back from work.." he said and kissed yamaguchi before waving goodbye. Yamaguchi waved before entering the bus, he payed for his ticket and sat down near the window, the male took his phone out and plugged his earphones in. He hummed softly as he listened to music. On the other hand, tsukishima was doing the same thing, he walked to work since it wasn't so far unlike the school yamaguchi works at. He had his earphones in and his phone in his pocket, they both had their own favourite playlist that both of them would listen to, whether it's while going to work or just in general. You could say it was a playlist with a lot of emotions especially when it comes to heavy metal and rock coming from yamaguchi but tsukishima didnt mind listen to it if it's what his husband liked. 

Yamaguchi didnt have a problem with the songs tsukishima listened to either, sure they were weird and unusual for someone like tsukishima to listen to them but yamaguchi always thought it was unique and weird in a good way and some of the songs even made him laugh, that's how weird they were. They loved eachother very much and it was very obvious to a lot of people, especially their friends. You could see the love for eachother that was radiating off of them, they never hid it because what was the point? Tsukishima even grew to like being affectionate in public, at first he didnt really like it and would rather be affectionate when they were alone but now that they were married for five years, almost six, he was comfortable with letting people see how in love the two of them were with eachother and how much tsukishima wouldn't change anything about his life because he knows that if something like that ever happened, he probably wouldnt have met yamaguchi. He probably wouldn't have met the love of his life.


	2. Dancing with your ghost

Tsukishima placed his bag down and got changed in the changing rooms. He hummed softly as he put his running shoes on, he might have not been a famous athlete but he still got money from it so it was a job whether you believed it or not and he didnt really hate it so. He walked out and placed different glasses on his face, they almost looked like goggles but they were special glasses that he could see from but also they wouldnt fall everytime he ran.

The blonde male walked over to his coach, he wasn't really doing anything today apart from practicing. He ended up having an injury a month ago and even though he's fine now, the coach is very cautious and doesn't want tsukishima to over work himself. 

"Do some stretches then five laps and then we'll talk about the upcoming races..." the coach said and tsukishima nodded. The male sighed as he stretched his arms and legs, counting to 8 each time slowly, once he was done he tightened the laces on his shoes so that he wouldnt trip and then went run five laps around the racing track. While he was running, he was thinking of what yamaguchi was doing and smiled softly. Everywhere tsukishima went, he always ended up think of yamaguchi it was honestly adorable.

Yamaguchi was actually teaching his kindergarten students. Well more like messing around with them, he wasn't a strict teacher, sure he had the qualities to be one but he could never yell at his students. yamaguchi kneeled beside one of the table.

"What are you making haru?" 

"Oh, I'm making a get well soon card for my mom. She's in hospital but I don't really know why..do you think she will be okay yama-sensei?" the small boy looked at his teacher. Yamaguchi felt his heart ache for haru and hugged him. 

"I'm sure she'll be okay! If you believe she'll be okay then I'm sure she will be. Be besides her anytime you get to and don't forget to tell her how much you love her okay? She'll try her best to be okay for you.." yamaguchi said and ruffled the young boy's hair. "Everything will be okay, I promise.."

"I have my finger crossed for your mother" he got up and smiled before going to sit on his desk. He felt bad for haru but he was going to think positively about this and not worry the kid even more. 

A little time passed and yamaguchi was helping the kids clean up the room, he could finally go home after this. He hummed softly before he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see who it was.

"Oh, fuyumi is everything okay?" yamaguchi asked as the girl nodded and pointed at the doorway. Fuyumi didn't speak a lot but she was very smart, one of the smartest kids in the class. yamaguchi looked up to look at the doorway only to smile when he saw his husband. The freckled male got up and went over to hug tsukishima.

"Guys look its yama-sensei's husband!" one of the kids yelled and the class room erupted into laughter. Tsukishima laughs softly before looking at yamaguchi and kissed him softly.

"Ewwww, they're kissing" rei stuck his tongue out in disgust. He was pretty much the trouble maker out of everyone in the class but everyone found it funny. "Shut up! It's cute..." Sayuri huffed and elbowed rei. She was a unique child, got angry a lot but mostly with rei when he did something stupid. 

"Alright, Alright settle down kids. Rei stop being a pain and sayuri don't elbow rei please that's not very nice. Put your coats and bags on your parents will be here in a few minutes.." yamaguchi said and watched the kids put their coats and bags on. He looked at tsukishima and smiled "so what brings you here? I thought we were going to see each other at home?"

"Yeah but you know, I got let out early so I thought why don't i just come pick you up and we can walk home together. I also bought some takeaway on the way so we can eat it..." tsukishima shrugged before he felt a light tug at his coat so he looked down and kneeled down so that he wouldnt seem like a scary giant to the little girl that tugged on his coat.

"Mr.shima..." fuyumi said before giving him a card "from yama-sensei..." she said before running away to her friends. Tsukishima looked at the small card he was given and opened it, he knew fuyumi wrote it but he wasn't going to say anything. He got up and looked at yamaguchi, he probably knew about the card so tsukishima kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for the card that you totally made.."

Yamaguchi elbowed him "alright kids, line up!" He clapped his hands and the kids lined up in a straight line before yamaguchi lead them out so that their parents could pick them up. It didn't take long for all the kids to be taken home, yamaguchi stretched as he walked out of the school with tsukishima.

"so they know my name, how I look like and when we got married is what you're telling me? You really tell them everything about me.." tsukishima shook his head in disbelief. Yamaguchi laughed and held the blonde's hand. They both walked home as they ate the takeaway until it started raining right as they were about to turn the corner. 

"well that's not exciting..." yamaguchi sighed and threw his and tsukishima's takeaway in the trash can. "It can be.." tsukishima said.

"What?" Yamaguchi asked but couldnt say anything else as he was pulled closer to tsukishima. Tsukishima had his hand intertwined with his husband's hand and his other hand wrapped around his waist. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing!" Tsukishima grinned which made yamaguchi laugh. "You're such a dork sometimes" he said but he wasn't complaining, he loved when tsukishima had his own dorky moments, it was adorable. They danced in the rain for a solid 12 minutes before the rain finally stopped and yamaguchi pulled away.

"Alright, let's actually get home now" he said and started walking home. Tsukishima watched his husband and followed him, he sighed happily who knew he would be this happy with the person who he thought was lame the first time he saw him. He loved every inch of yamaguchi, he love his smile, his laugh, his stupid hair and his adorable freckles, he loved everything about yamaguchi. Once they got home, tsukishima took his shoes and coat of and flopped down on the coach. Yamaguchi watched him and smiled before also taking his shoes and coat off. 

"Do you want anything to eat?" Yamaguchi asked but tsukishima shook his head. "Just come here and cuddle with me" the blonde said and the freckled male walked up to him and lay down besides him. This was nice, the little moments like these were really nice. It didnt take long for them to both fall asleep. Today was a tiring day but being back in eachother arms at the end of the day made everything much more better for the two of them. yamaguchi snored softly as he was cuddled up to tsukishima while tsukishima had his hand and leg over yamaguchi, there wasnt much space on the couch but oh well they're asleep now so cant do anything about it, if one of them did fall then it wouldn't be a big deal because sleeping in the couch after a long day was pretty normal for the two of them. Goodnight dorks


	3. The Team's Reunion

After a couple of days, tsukishima thought it would be a good day to make a secret team reunion to surprise yamaguchi so he could see his old high school friends. That's the least nicest thing he could do for his husband, tsukishima called yachi first since yamaguchi and her talked on the phone a lot, he told her to call the others or try to see whoever she can call can tell anyone else about the reunion party.

Tsukishima got up and walked up to yamaguchi. He hummed softly as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"I was thinking we go out today, for a date or whatever. Does that sound good?" He asked.

Yamaguchi turned around to face the other and smiled before nodding, this could buy him some time, he knew exactly where to meet the others but first he was going to take yamaguchi on a nice little date. Sure they were married but dates were still a thing and he wanted to make this special for his husband.

It didn't take them a long time to get dressed, maybe yamaguchi took a bit longer but other then that it was pretty fast. It wasn't a fancy, fancy date so they didnt have to dress up formally, some casual clothes were fine. Tsukishima closed the door behind them before taking yamaguchi's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Ready?" 

"With you, always..."

Tsukishima felt his heart ache for this man, he always said things to make him feel like that only guy in the world and made him the happiest man alive. He sighed happily before leaving with yamaguchi, this day was going to be good he could feel it, he hoped that they would stay like this forever until the day they died just like they swore when getting married. 

It was In fact a good day, they both went to town and bought eachother stuff and then went to eat something.

"I cant believe you still remember that I used to really like French fries in high school, I still do but that was ages ago. How good is your memory? I cant even remember when I ate for breakfast this morning" yamaguchi shook his head and munched on his fries.

Tsukishima chuckled as he walked to the park with yamaguchi.

"I don't know I guess it just popped into my head and that's what I decided to buy for you" 

Yamaguchi smiled "thank you though, today was really amazing it's sad its ending so quickly.."

"tadashi we're married, don't act like you're gonna die tomorrow...also close your eyes.."

"Oh uh okay!" Yamaguchi closed his eyes and felt the blonde guide him, he didnt know what was happening but this felt like the first time tsukishima proposed to him. It was amazing and making it official with tsukishima was all he ever wanted.

"Okay, open your eyes..

Yamaguchi slowly opened his eyes to he stopped in his tracks. He was shocked but good shocked, he couldnt believe he was seeing his high school friends again, his eyes started tearing up as he looked at tsukishima.

"Was this your idea?"

"Yeah.."

"I love you!" the freckled male hugged the blonde before pulling him down for a kiss. 

"Gross, you see us and the first thing you do is make out with your husband?" Yachi grinned before being enveloped into a hug by yamaguchi.

"I missed you too yams.."

"uh we all missed him actually.." kageyama said and hinata elbowed him.

"Stop being grumpy, bakayama!" The ginger said before looking at tsukishima who was about to speak.

"The king is still as grumpy as ever I see?"

"Yeah, I havent been letting him drink milk after I found out he was lactose intolerant and now hes grumpy all the time.."

"Of course he-" before tsukishima could finished he was pulled into a group hug with everyone. Yamaguchi chuckled, he was really happy to see everyone and tsukishima could see that so for once in his life he decided to enjoy this suffocating group hug.

Earlier in the day while everyone was hanging out, suga and daichi decided to join then and so did noya and asahi. Yamaguchi found out a lot of them where married and honestly he wasnt surprised.

"The one I'm most surprised about is that hinata and kageyama are married well not hinata its shoyo kageyama now.." yamaguchi chuckled at the name.

"Its not funny, my name would have been so much better!"hinata huffed. 

"Shut up boke! You agreed to having my name so dont go complaining now!"

"Do you want to fight bakayama?"

"Square up tiny!"

Yamaguchi watched them fight and shook his head.

"They never change do they?" Suga sighed as he held daichi's hand who was yelling at Tanaka to stop running off "But I guess none of us really did which is kind of nice dont you two think?"

Yamaguchi and tsukishima nodded as they looked at suga, it felt like just yesterday where they were ok the court or in the gym with suga yelling at everyone or teaching us everything they needed to know. They both missed those days a lot. 

"Who wants ice cream?!" Tanaka yelled, holding out the ice creams he had in his hands giving them out with his boyfriend ennoshita. That's right, everyone always thought Tanaka would end up with kiyoko but instead yachi snatched kiyoko so Tanaka ended up with ennoshita which wasnt bad of course.

Noya and asahi helped them too, they got married which wasnt surprising, they all knew the two were meant to be even in high school. 

They all had a great time today and yamaguchi was sad that he'd have to go back home with tsukishima. 

"This was the best day ever and I really appreciate all of you coming to see me, I missed all of you a lot and it was good to see all of you. Reminded me of our high school years.." yamaguchi smiled before being hit in the back by Tanaka.

"Come on don't get all sappy with us, that's gross" the blonde said, that's right Tanaka ended up growing his hair out a little bit so now people could clearly see he was a blonde dude. Tanaka instantly backed away when he say suga glaring at him. 

Yamaguchi said and he held tsukishima's hand.

"Thank you tsukki, I love you."

"I love you too tadashi."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey  
> All I have to say is get your tissues and blankets  
> You will need it by the end of this fic!  
> Enjoy!


End file.
